


【影日】签名

by Sodacracker_R



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodacracker_R/pseuds/Sodacracker_R
Summary: 是前线观众给大家激情repo向喜欢的选手要签名
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 17





	【影日】签名

**Author's Note:**

> 是前线观众给大家激情repo向喜欢的选手要签名  
> 有一点兔赤

影山选手不如外界所说的那样冷酷。  
我觉得外界对他有些误解，尤其是没有到现场观看他比赛、和他近距离接触过的观众们。他其实很好讲话，只是在日向选手的衬托下显得有些不那么擅长交际而已。  
我很喜欢国家队的各位选手，于是比赛结束后热情高涨地排着队，等待选手们给我签名。手上捏的海报边都被我捏得有些皱巴巴了，一是我捏得太紧，二是排了许久，因为激动导致手心冒出了汗水，把海报浸透了。  
我赶紧把海报换了个边，捏着另一头有些焦急地望着前面攒动的人头，心想会不会错过其他选手的签名呢。  
我排在木兔选手的队列里，看他刷刷就签完名，听到粉丝问能不能合照，朗声应了，主动接过相机，露出了一个灿烂的笑容，一瞬间就冲散了我所有的不安，盼望着下一个就能轮到我。  
我跺了跺脚，拢紧了遮住半边脸的围巾，伸长了脖子往前看，奈何站在我前面的男生太高了，我什么也没看见。  
他似乎发现了我的着急，侧过头来看了我一眼，镜片下是一双温柔的眼眸，微笑着退开一步，道：“你先吧。”  
我是个俗人，对长得帅的男生没有抵抗力，他一笑，我突然就红透了脸，不敢看他，好像多看一眼就是对他的美貌的亵渎，只好结结巴巴地推辞。  
结果他抬眼看了眼仿佛在打排球一样认真签字的木兔选手，眼睫更弯了，又退了退，说没有关系，他已经有很多了。  
我想这大概是木兔的死忠粉，说不定从春高开始就看木兔选手的比赛，这可以理解，因为木兔选手是个superstar，看过他的比赛很难不喜欢上他。  
于是我点点头，向他说谢谢，又莫名有点羡慕起木兔选手，毕竟不是什么观众都能这么多年都死心塌地地追随他的。  
而木兔选手像是会读心一般，从忙碌的签名中抬起头往这边看了一眼，眼睛突然亮了亮，埋头加快了手上签名的速度。  
我疑惑地抬头看了看旁边的黑发青年，他气质出挑，站在一边比旁人惹眼得多，但只是静静地看着他的superstar，仿佛这样就足够了，就像他自己说的，他已经有很多了，不只是签名而已。  
我抱着“那大概是亲自见证的木兔的青春和成长”的猜测，心满意足地和喜欢的选手握了手，要到了他的签名，合了影，然后怀着雀跃的心情去排木兔选手的徒弟——日向选手的队伍。  
他们其实很像，开朗又阳光，日向选手十分健谈，且笑容和名字别无二致，晃得我睁不开眼睛。  
前面的女生也是一个人来的，手上的签名纸比我的海报还皱，还有一张是和日向选手和影山选手的合照，穿着红色的队服，搭着肩膀，朝镜头比着简单的“V”字。  
这张海报我也有，氛围太好，我把它裱起来挂在了卧室的照片墙上。  
她比我激动得多了，一双眼睛恨不得拆开用，一会儿看日向选手，一会儿低头和朋友发消息说看到的日向选手。  
我能理解这种心情，但我的眼睛不允许我分给手机，尽管它在我口袋里震了很久。  
她握着手机跳了两下，发现了背后一言不发的我，于是与我搭话，问我一个人来吗，喜欢日向选手吗，喜欢哪里，从什么时候开始喜欢的呢？最后甚至从背包里拿出一副墨镜递给我，郑重其事地说我会需要它。  
我被她逗笑了，很给面子地接过她的墨镜戴上，解释自己在某段春高录像中看到日向选手与影山选手的比赛，被深深地打动了。她听完更加激动，开始和我说起二人高中时在春高上如何大放异彩，如何惊艳众人，如何走到今天。我边走边听，认同地点点头，怀疑起她也许是哪里来的语文老师，能把往事说得这么生动。当然也有可能是它们本身就很生动。  
我听得入迷，直到日向选手的声音响起来，才从他的过往回过神，好奇地探头望了一眼，发觉他正在和影山选手比赛，在签名的空档里和影山选手说一定是他签得又快又多，因为影山的签名很麻烦。  
他们的比赛很有意思，赛场上要比谁发挥得好，赛场下就要处处比较，我不止一次在视频里看到他们打闹，觉得鲜活又有趣。  
影山选手也变得比印象中鲜活，抬高了语调说日向肯定要输，因为他话真的很多。  
大家都开始笑起来，日向和粉丝一起合照，小声和粉丝说影山就是不肯认输在找借口，他才不和影山斤斤计较。  
他的亲和力感染了我们，不知不觉就放松了下来，觉得可能会磕磕绊绊的话也说得顺畅了不少。我把海报递到他的桌前，表示自己很喜欢他，希望他能加油，获得更好的成绩。  
他对我说谢谢，顺口夸道我的墨镜很帅。我才意识到自己忘记摘掉，并且庆幸戴上了它。  
等到我再排到影山选手的队伍时时间已经所剩无几，两人签名的速度也加快了，表情都变得失控，发誓绝对要拿下这一局。  
影山选手对待他人与其说看起来不好相处，不如说是礼貌过头，谦逊又好说话，以至于让我觉得他有些乖巧。  
尽管和日向选手的比赛很幼稚，但他依然双手接过签名纸，没有因为时间的原因应付任何一个粉丝，对每个人都礼貌地回以感谢，且不说任何多余的词，进退得当，才不像有的媒体所杜撰的那样。  
胡说八道。我为影山选手抱了一分钟不平，然后一眨不眨地欣赏起他的外表，如前所说我是个俗人，影山选手的技术在赛场上占有绝对的吸引力，但离开了赛场后就很难让人再忽略他的帅气。  
他长相英俊，长大后训练更加规律，所以身材一直保持得很好，不少人其实是先见过他的脸，才为他的排球所折服的。  
他签完手上的一张，扭头给日向报了个数，对方也回了他一句，同时工作人员开始通知最后剩余的时间，我看着眼前的队伍，担心又去而复返，如果今天没有拿到影山选手的签名，我一定会后悔非常。  
影山选手也抬头看了眼眼前的队伍，手上签名的速度并未再加快，也许是因为再快会影响其完成度，于是放弃了和日向选手拌嘴，专心地对付起眼前的签名纸。  
他的微笑不如日向选手那么自然，要么坐得端端正正让他人拍照，要么干脆安静地站在身旁，随快门怎么发挥。  
我小心眼地希望前面的粉丝能节约点时间，动作快点，最好签完就走，这样我就不必再承受这种心焦，可换位思考后认为实在有些过分，毕竟换做我，我是绝对不会在“和影山选手合照”这件事上退让的。  
伴随着这种内心的挣扎，我幸运地成为了最后一个获得签名资格的粉丝，听着身后沮丧的哀叹声，心中升起一丝丝小得意，在其他人羡艳的目光中举起手机，留下了与影山选手的合照，并终于舍得点开堆积如山的消息，假装轻描淡写地把照片发了出去。  
我连续说了好多声谢谢，工作人员开始清场，运动员们纷纷起身。  
我看到那个高个子的青年还未离开，想再探究探究，忽然听到身后传来日向兴奋的问话，他报出一个数字，询问影山战果。  
影山选手沉默了两秒，和他报了一样的数字。  
如此滑稽的一幕我不甘心错过，于是复又转过身，看他们俩接下来要如何收场。  
“可恶，竟然是平局。”日向选手盖起笔帽，显然非常不满意这个微妙的结果，跟着其他人收拾东西，顺手将多余的签名纸递给一旁也在收拾东西的影山选手，嘟着嘴模仿粉丝讲话，语气认真得好笑，“你好影山选手，我是你的粉丝，非常喜欢你，请继续加油！”  
我强忍着笑意，心想算平局吗？这种情况要怎么处理？  
正当我这么想的时候，只听“啵”地一声，影山选手又打开了那只签名用的笔，就势接过那张纸，飞快地写下了自己的名字。  
他把签名纸直接递还到日向选手的面前，抬头看着愣愣的日向选手，开口道：“谢谢喜欢。”  
“这局是我赢了。”他说。  
影山选手不如外界传言那样难讲话，相反，他生动又有意思。  
不过这大概因人而异。

**Author's Note:**

> 影山选手好帅。


End file.
